What a game can do to you
by hannahmcfly25
Summary: What happens when the McFly boys go to school? Will love come running?  First story be nice! . . . ish.
1. Chapter 1

**What a game can do to you**

**Chapter 1**

Another crappy day at another crappy school. I'm Ramona Pilgrim by the way. Obviously as I described I'm at school. Secondary school to be precise. I'm 15, ugly and fat. BUT I'm not one of those girls which say they're ugly and bags a man. I do the first part but don't get the second.

So here's my story. I was sat in Mr. Rogers's maths class and luckily I'm at the back of the room when suddenly there's a knock at the door. "One moment class." He says. Boy, he's posh. After a couple of minutes he comes back with Miss Featherstone trailing behind him and some random dudes following her. Miss Featherstone speaks up and says, "We have four new students joining us today and because they're boys we have to pair them up with girls. So Miss Smith?" she questions.

I should mention 'Miss Reed' is Olivia Smith my buddy but it's (these are Miss F's words not mine) too informal to call people by their first names. Bitch! "Yes Miss?" Olivia says raising her hand. "You will be showing Mr. Jones around if you please." Then one of the random dudes comes up and sits next to her. He has curly brown hair. Freckles. And blue eyes. Hmm... Just her type then LOL!

Miss Featherstone continued, "Next could Miss Clark raise your hand." And Miss Clark is my friend Abigail Clark. She's very shy. So quietly raised her hand and another random dude came and sat next to her. "Miss Clark that's Mr. Poynter and he's your duty." He sat down as she explained. Can I just point out that 'Mr. Poynter' was really shy and nervous; same as Abi really. 'Mr. Poynter' had dark brown hair with blond highlights. He also had a lip ring. Oh! And blue eyes, anyway back to the present.

"Miss Abingdon?" said Miss Featherstone obviously talking through her nose. Miss Abingdon, or Niamh as I like to call her, raised her has cautiously. It's like Men express instead of Pizza express! Once again another random dude came and sat next to cautious _mouchés _Niamh. "This is Mr. Judd and you will be showing him around." Miss Featherstone snorted. 'Mr. Judd' had a dark brown mullet and blue (?) eyes. I was disappointed 'cause there was no guys left. Or so I thought. Out comes a blond-haired, brown-eyed hottie! I had my finger crossed and...


	2. Chapter 2

**What a game can do to you**

**Chapter 2**

Re-cap: _I was disappointed 'cause there was no guys left. Or so I thought. Out comes a blond-haired, brown-eyed hottie! I had my finger crossed and... _

"Miss Pilgrim?" YES! Internally I was excited; outside not bothered. "Yeah?" I said raising my hand.

"You have the pleasure if showing Mr. Fletcher around." Oh. My. God! Yay! So 'Mr. Fletcher' sat next to me and Mr. Rogers continued with the lesson. After a VERY quiet and mysterious class it was break. Me and 'Mr. Fletcher' were in the grounds in the corner. "So what's your name?" I asked awkwardly.

"Um... Tom Fletcher. What's yours?" He FINALLY said sommot!

"It's Ramona Pilgrim. And you don't have to be all shy boy to me. Please open up." I said with a pleading voice.

"Okay, how can I say no to that voice?" I blushed and shrugged. "So... I'm Tom Fletcher. I'm 15 and single. I love music and guitars. Oh! And singing and song-writing." He said. Thank god he's single! "So know I've opened up it's your turn."

"I'm Ramona Pilgrim. I'm 15, single, I love music, singing and... fighting." I said the last bit proudly.

"Why don't you show me your skills?" he questioned. I think he's flirting with me but so am I so...

"After you've had lunch, come to the hall/Gym. You do know where that is right?" Pleading he does.

"No sorry." He bowed his head obviously embarrassed.

"It's okay. Don't be sorry. You know the boys changing rooms? Well there should be a door leading to a shiny, cold, spacious, echoing basketball court. Meet me there. If you get lost or worried text me." So I gave him my number and walked away, happy with myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**What a game can do to you**

**Chapter 3**

_Tom's Point Of View_

So my first day at secondary school was a success. I got a girl (-ish), I'm gonna meet her later and got her number! I text the guys telling them to come to North Site hall to talk.

_5 minutes later_

After waiting I finally can talk to them. We talked about well... the girls showing us around and I told them about meeting up with that lass. "So? What about you Tom?" said Danny in his thick Bolton accent. "Well I've got this girl called Ramona Pilgrim. She's 15, single and she loves well everything I do and I'm going to meet her at lunch." I said in one breathe. "Why are you meeting her? What are you going to do?" said Dougie in his quiet, shy voice.

"Well she likes fighting so she's gonna show me her skills." I said looking down, blushing.

"She fights?" Harry said spitting out his drink all over the table at me! Eww Harry germs...

"Yes she fights." I said then I looked off into space thinking about what would happen if we _kissed_ at lunch. I was snapped back into reality by Danny singing _#Tom fancies Ramona#_ over and over. It was true but I didn't want him to know! Just yet anyway. _*Wink* _So I slapped him across the head and just as he was about to say something the bell rang. Next I had Music! Yes!

**AN:/ So sorry this is so short I will try and make it longer but trying to chapter things which aren't chaptered is hard. . . for me anyhow! R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What a game can do to you**

**Chapter 4**

In the classroom

So as I was saying I'm in Music and I've got a Scottish teacher called Mrs. Cook. "So today class for a change we're going to sing and it's going to be boy vs. Girl. BUT you MAY have to duet with someone. So first of all we're going to do a girl vs. boy song. It's by Coldplay and Rihanna and its called Princess of China." Mrs. Cook explained. The girls groaned except Ramona and the rest of the boys whooped and cheered. I had heard the song before and it's pretty close and comfy. I hope we do get to pair up with whoever we want!

I actually do fancy Ramona. So I kinda wanna go with her. "So you individually have a smaller audience you will pair up. A boy with a girl." Me and Ramona didn't bother racing around. I just got up and walked over to her. "Um... Ramona?" I said scratching the back of my neck. "Yeah?" she chirped.

"Can you be my partner?" _God I sound so childish!_ I said quickly. "Sure come on!" _She doesn't sound childish! How come I do? _She said grabbing my arm and running to a corner. The one thing that made me blush was she hadn't let go of my hand. I'm not complaining but it was a bit weird.

Ohhhhh...

_[Me:]_  
>Once upon a time somebody ran<br>Somebody ran away saying fast as I can  
>I've got to go... got to go<p>

Once upon a time we fell apart  
>You're holding in your hands the two Halves of my heart<br>Ohhhhh, ohhhhh!

Ohhhhh...

_[Ramona:]_

_Once u_pon a time, we burned bright  
>Now all we ever seem to do is fight<br>On and on...  
>And on and on and on...<p>

Once upon a time on the same side.  
>Once upon a time on the same side, in the same game<br>And why'd you have to go, have to go and throw water on my flame

_[Chorus:]_  
>I could've been a Princess, You'd be a King<br>Could've had a castle, and worn a ring  
>But no, you let me go<p>

I could've been a Princess, You'd be a king  
>Could've had a castle, and worn a ring<br>But no, you let me go

And stole my star

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
>You stole my star la, la la la la laaaaaa<p>

Oooooooh-oh oh oooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh  
>Oooooooh-oh oh oooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh<p>

_[Outro:]_  
>Cause you really hurt me<br>No you really hurt me  
>Cause you really hurt me<br>No you really hurt me  
>Cause you really hurt me<br>Ooooooooh no you really hurt me  
>Cause you really hurt me<br>Ooooooooh no you really hurt me...

By the end of the song we were nose to nose and then for the first time since I met her she just turned away. SHE JUST TEASED ME! She started laughing as we were dismissed from the class. "So meet you later eh Fletcher?" she asked me in the hall.

"Um... yeah. Pilgrim" I said the last part a bit cowardly.

"You CAN call me that you know. But not all the time. Please?"

"Okay I promise; Ramona." _I am so cocky... _She playfully stared at me and I watched her walk away. She must have knew because she gave me the finger as she was walking away.

**AN:/ Next chapter will be 15 minutes later just to tell you because I didn't want to have TOO much in this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What a game can do to you**

**Chapter 5**

15 minutes later- Tom's Point of View

So there I was just sitting in the hall when Ramona came in wearing what I assumed was the girls' PE kit. "You ready?" she said touching her toes showing her toned bum. _Nice._ "Eyes up Tom" She said standing up. "So I'll show you my skills." She said now kicking at –WOAH! She just kicked up to her head. She started walking towards me then... RIGHT past me!

She swayed towards the door and hid against the wall away from the door. "What are you-?" She shushed me before I could say anything else and then she slammed on the door and I could hear a harmony of 'Ow!' s and 'God Ramona' s. Ramona just started laughing her ass off. God I love her laugh. "Right Tom get that crash mat. Please?" So I got up and brought the crash mat and she started punching and kicking it. "What would you say there Tom? That's about a knock-out innit? Tom?"

Ramona's Point of View

"Tom?" he's blanked/blacked out. Great and I thought he liked me. Should I kiss him to wake him up? I stepped closer to him but he stepped back. "Please don't kill me." He said really anxious.

"I'm not going to kill you. I wouldn't dare." I said. S**T! I think I just seduced him. He blushed. Aww how cute and oh. My. God. He has a f**king dimple! Now I'm in a daze and he's already out! "Ramona?" I recognised that husky, cute voice anywhere. "Aw. I liked being in a trance." I said.

"Whoever got in a trance must be very lucky." He saddened.

"Why are you sad? Love could be right under your nose."

"I couldn't even recognise if it hit me in the face." He said getting even sadder.

"Too bad. But it will come and believe me; you will be shocked." I said caressing his hand.

"A good kind of shock?" he sounded like a 4 year-old after an hour of crying.

"I would bet my own life on that." I said winking and letting go of his hand.

"So what good things can you do at this school?" he asked as if the other conversation never happened.

"Um... well there's dance class, chess club, senior choir, art clu-"

"Can I join senior choir? I'd love to hear you sing again!" he was so enthusiastic about it.

"Yeah, sure. Its tomorrow so let's get an early lunch pass now ey?" I said with my unknown accent. He looked at me puzzled saying, "What's a lunch pass?"

"God you're so southern!" I laughed jokingly.

"You're so northern so. I guess we're both different."

"Opposites attract Tom." I said stepping closer to his now calm body.

"Yeah, I guess they do." he said just nearly closing the gap but then-!

"HALLO! EAGLE!" said his friends (1st) and my friends (2nd) making us jump. _Payback is in order. _I turned around in pure anger. "Although I love it when you EAGLE bomb me but you couldn't have picked a worse time." I said through clenched teeth. They all backed away from me and Tom scared of what I'd do. _AND SO THEY SHOULD BE! _"Okay. I think we've made a grave error." Liv said.

"Ya think? If you need me I'll be getting changed in misery." I said glumly walking out the door. My friends came with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**What a game can do to you**

**Chapter 6**

Tom's Point of View

"Thanks you guys" I said with a saddened tone.

"Why? What were you gonna do?" Danny teased.

"I was gonna um... kiss her." I said getting quieter by the word.

"Really?" Harry shouted, earning a slap from Dan and Doug.

"Yes and..." I trailed off when I saw Ramona in just her bra **(A/N: DO NOT WORRY IT WAS FROM THE BACK) **The others looked where I was looking and quickly turned away... which was odd. "Why did you turn away?" I asked.

"Because she's yours dude. We wouldn't steal her from you even though she is smoking hot..." Doug said.

"Oh well, thanks lads you're forgiven. By me anyway." I said smugly.

_I think I'm in love with Ramona Pilgrim._

I wish I could call her Ramona Fletcher, but I doubt that would happen. She probably has boys waiting in line to ask her out. I can defiantly see why. _*Wolf whistles* _Once again I was day-dreaming. "Tom? What are you thinking about?" a sweet, feminine voice said.

"You... WAIT um... nothing." _Where did the lads go? Little buggers! _At first I was in Ramona Land (That's the best place in the world!) but I snapped out of it when I saw it was Ramona who asked me that so, I tried to be nonchalant but as you know it kinda (just kinda ;D) failed. "What about me Tom?" Ramona asked with the most amazing look ever! "Just how I'm surprised you could do that." I said trying to keep calm.

"Yeah right. Anyway come on! We've got to get to Science!" She said tugging on my hand; even though I would've went into the girls changing rooms. "One, I'm not going in there and two, who's teaching?" _Going into the girls changing rooms my arse! Not after the mistake last time. . . _

"Miss Elliot and I'll meet you outside in one minute. Okay?" she asked. "Alright." I said and walked off to the outside of the PE block. Moments later Ramona came walking over. "So is Miss Elliot nice?" I asked. _Please say yes I'd probably not be listening to a word Miss says. _"Yeah, she's alright. It's the class you need to 'worry' about." She exaggerated the word 'worry'.

"Why?"

"Why? Because they're lunatics that's why!" she giggled. God I could listen to it all day, every day. Let me tell you why I haven't asked her out yet. One, I'm scared of rejection and two, I need the right moment! And it's my first day. Anyhoo, we were walking to science and guess who I'm sat next to? Three guesses and the first two don't count. You guessed it; Ramona. And she had another boy next to her called Marcus, but I've met him. He's a cool dude. The other boy near her really caused me to stir. Kieron Horne. She kept laughing at him and when I looked at him he gave me an evil smirk. Git. I started talking to Marcus asking him about Kieron. I don't want her to slip away from me! _God I sound so desperate. They're probably going out. Don't get your hopes up Tommy. WAIT when did I start calling myself 'Tommy'? Lizard I'm losing it! _The more I talked to him; the more I understood. BUT, so many questions ran through my mind. Does she like him? Was she using me? And WHAT HAS THE TEACHER DRAWN ON THE BOARD?

Whoa... "Ramona?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she said holding back laughter.

"Um... wait. What's so funny?"

"Kieron. He's so funny!" she replied.

_I wanna be in his position._

_I wanna be loved by you._


	7. Chapter 7

**What a game can do to you**

**Chapter 7**

Ramona's Point of View

So in Science I was sat just minding my own business when I heard something that caused my heart to flutter and my mind to go mental. "Hey Ramona!" It was Tom. Then before I could answer one thing came to mind: I want him.

"H-hi T-t-tom" Goddamn it! I'm stuttering! _That's not attractive... _"You okay?" he asked. _Reasonable question. Wait how do I know? _"Yeah. Can you just excuse me for just one sec, just one sec?" _God I sound so desperate! _He nodded. I ran over to Kieron.

"Can you do me a favour?" I pleaded

"I'm not going to go out with you."

"No, no, no it's just. You see Tom over there?"

"Yeah..." he answered confused.

"Obviously he can't take a hint so I was hoping you would *cough* flirt with me a bit so he'll 'sweep me off my feet'. Please?" I said all in one TINY breath.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" _HE AGREED? Wow; wasn't expecting that._

"Maybe some evil glares. Um... make him angry but not too much to start a fight on. Which for you will be hard." He hit me on the arm playfully and smiled.

"Operation Anger is a go!" I said winking. As I walked back on cloud nine for my brilliant idea, I was brought back down to earth by what I have just done and asked.

This is either going to be _regrettable _or **Loveable**.


	8. Chapter 8

**What a game can do to you**

**Chapter 8**

Tom's Point of View

Science was a drag. I watched Kieron flirt with Ramona all lesson. I felt like a 3rd wheel. Forgotten, unloved. I'm not at home by the way. *RING* _There's my mobile. Nah, it's an astronaut! _**Unknown caller:**

"Hello?" I say.

"Hi. Is this Tom?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Ramona you silly goose!"

"Oh heyya." Silence broke out.

"Hey it's still light do you wanna come to mine?" she asks.

"Yeah but I don't know where you live though."

"I'll text you the address. Please come Tom. I want you here. With me." She pleaded

"How can I say no to that voice?" I said.

"Okay see you later Tom." She flirted.

**End call.** I got the address and walked over there. Thankfully it wasn't that far away so it only took, like, 5 minutes. I rang the doorbell and instantly became nervous. The door opened showing Ramona.

"Hey handsome. Kidding! Come on in. Kieron's upstairs. Come on!" she said. That's what I love about her; she's so happy all the time! Obviously I was angry that Kieron was here. I am so envious of him. If he wasn't so perfect this would've never happened! I hate him. So as Ramona walked up the stairs I noticed, for the second time today, that she has a nice booty!

_Sorry I'm never saying that again. _Anyhoo! I went up the stairs to a room full of black and pink flowers. **(A/N: On the wallpaper lol) **"This is my room and no, Kieron does not live here." She explained.

"This might sound weird but are you two going out?"

_Please say no. _"As I said I'm single and proud." Ramona said in well... a proud voice. _Awkward nyan cat. _Although she said she was single I didn't believe it one bit. If she wasn't going out with him then why are they flirting with each other? A heated debate was going on in my mind. Both had reasonable points but they both wanted the same thing; Ramona. It's like she's taking control of my mind day by day. WAIT! I've only known her for one day DAMMIT! Foiled again. Ow! I snap back to reality by a pillow being thrown to me head. If you are reading this notice my anger and fury! Not really. I looked up to see Ramona's laughing face. "Out of dreamland Tom?" Ramona said stifling giggles. I nodded weakly. Kieron was hugging her waist while I was staring angrily at him. _RAWR! Grrrr!_ I don't belong here.

"Um. So... Tom if I invite my friends over will you invite yours?" Ramona asked sweetly.

"Okay. I'll call them now." _Thank God for two reasons. One, they're all at Harry's and two, I'm out of there before something kinky did. I was feeling the awkward silence in the room _I thought. I got my phone, after walking out the room of course, and phoned the lads. ***RING RING. RING RING***

**(A/N: H-Harry, M-Me/Tom + D-Danny + Doug- Dougie)**

H- Hello?

M- Hey Haz. Are the others there with you?

D- Yo Tom! My man!

H- Yeah. Unfortunately. Oof!

Doug- Hi Tom! Harry's been rugby-tackled.

M- Okay. Thanks for answering my question Doug. Anyway, if I gave you the address, could you come to Ramona's house?

Doug- Um... sure. Guys stop fighting and get ready!

D- Ready for what?

Doug- Going to meet Tom at Ramona's! Now move it!

M- Doug?

D- He's upstairs getting ready. Be there in 10 minutes.

M- See ya then.

***Hang up***

I walked over to Ramona's room and quietly opened the door hoping they weren't... ya know. I opened the door and thank god they weren't. Wait where has Kieron gone? And that's what I asked, she replied with: "Went out the window. Don't ask me why. So when are your friends coming?"

"10 minutes. When are yours coming?" Window?

"Soon. I'm sorry about Kieron but he just wants me even though I say no."

"It's okay. I guess as the night goes on we'll get to know you better." She blushed.

"I love your blush." When I said that she blushed even more. It made my heart melt. "You're really sweet Tom. You know that?" she said and it was my time to blush. Suddenly, just 'cause I felt like it, I scooted near her on the bed. She noticed this and got even closer still. A few scoots and shuffles later and we were nose to nose. We leant in _Whoa it looks like something's going on here. _***DING DONG* **_My f**king god! _We both jumped. The door bell rang again; it was like it was mocking me!

"We should probably get that." Ramona said I nodded quickly and we both ran downstairs. As Ramona opened the door I noticed it wasn't just my mates but her mates/bezzies (lol) were there too. _This is gonna be a long night..._


	9. Chapter 9

**What a game can do to you**

**Chapter 9**

Tom's Point of View

So we greeted everyone and we were all sat in the living room; Danny and Dougie on the couch slouching (that rhymes!), Harry on one of the armchairs. I offered (like a true gentlemen) Ramona my seat but she didn't want it. So weirdly the girls sat on the floor. "I'm bored!" Liv whined.

"You're always bored Liv!" Abi yelled. I was shocked I didn't her to be loud! "What do you want to do then?" Niamh asked. Then in the corner of my eye I saw Danny with a smirk on his face which could only mean one thing... _Truth or Dare! _I looked at him with a look that said **(A/N: Say in a Jeff Dunham voice!) **'You're a genius say it now and proud!' So he did. "How 'bout we play Truth or Dare?" his accent dripping off his words that tumbled out of his mouth. All the girls quickly and excitedly nodded.

"Who's first?" Ramona questioned us, watching for signs of happiness and evil saying we wanna go first.

"I do!" shouted Danny. Obviously...

**(A/N: See what I did there? Huh? Huh?)**

_I hope to god it's not me! _"I pick... Dougie." _Thank fucking god! _

"Truth or Dare Doug?" Danny asked the young boy.

Dougie answered with...


	10. Chapter 10

**What a game can do to you**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Heya guys don't normally have these authors' notes but I have because I have two references which are real! I do not own them at all in anyway means possible! One of them is Scrubs which is labelled with an author's note and the other one is a Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. Try and find it! **

**R&R PLEASE!**

_Recap_

"Truth or Dare Doug?" Danny asked the young boy.

Dougie answered with...

"Um... truth." _Poor lad he's nervous..._

"Truth...hm...hm...hm...-"

"You say 'hm' one more time I will punch you."

"Ya took the words right outta my mouth Haz!" I said.

"Okay, okay! Doug do you fancy someone in this room?" _Oh god Dan. Very predictable. Ladies man..._

"Yeah, I do but I ain't telling you." Doug said in a **(A/N: Scrubs reference everyone! Love it me) **'Carla pissed off' voice which made us all laugh and see how girly Doug could be. He does look like a girl when he wears girls' clothes. Anyway. "Your turn Dougie." Abi said. I saw him blush a bit then start to think. _Not that hard to think! Look I'm doing it now! _My thoughts were weird that day. I wonder if Ramona was controlling them. *Mental shrug*

"I pick Harry." Doug was obviously getting comfy 'cause he didn't sound that nervous anymore.

"Dare Doug." Haz replied casually.

"Nice use of alliteration there Harry." I said; he shrugged.

"I dare you to kiss Niamh on the forehead and then pick her up bridal style." I could see Harry's mind going crazy for her and vice versa. Also Niamh was blushing furiously. Ramona on the other hand was holding back her beautiful laugh. _*Angels singing in the background as light hits her face. CORRECTION! Gorgeous face.* _So Harry eventually does the dare with some drawbacks. One he PECKED her forehead so we made him do it again. _We're evil aren't we? Muwahahahaha! _Two he didn't let her down when he was supposed to. Naughty Harry! But nonetheless he did the dare so now it was his turn.

"I dare Danny." _Oh god no that means I might be getting a dare from Mr. Thick! _"Dare and make it involve nudity. Ya know; for the ladies." _Charmer... _

"And all the girls would 'love' to see that thing you call a penis!" God that's why I love Ramona! Everyone except Danny roared with laughter. _Ramona you're amazing and all but you're probably getting a dare from him now! *Tuts* And I hope it involves me! _So that was when I was thinking. About Ramona. Danny got a dare to jump off the roof or bite my ear. And because I was so wrapped up in my thoughts he bit, wait BIT, my ear without me knowing. "Ow! What the fuck?" I shouted rolling off the couch holding my ear. _I'm gonna kill you Danny! _SO after that thought I got up and chased Danny all around the house for a good 10 minutes. Then, if they didn't know already, he ran behind Ramona and of course I stopped trying to hurt him. "That's more like it." He said. "Shut it Jones" I said coldly as he sat back down.

"Just for that comment Fletcher, I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Ramona." _Shit. _I looked over at Ramona and she looked at Danny, I wouldn't be surprised if he turned to ice! "Come on then." Ramona said and the rest of 'the gang' followed Danny (including me and Ramona) to the closet.

"Here's your headquarters. Enjoy your stay." Danny said in a posh accent; well tried to anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**What a game can do to you**

**Chapter 11**

**(A/N: Hallo! Through this chapter there's a game called '7 minutes in heaven' if you don't know what it is then look for it. Let me warn you it's weird! I also don't own McFly and Russell Howard. If only...) **

Ramona's Point of View

7 minutes in heaven with my crush? Might sound great but it's not! Me and Tom walked into the closet and I closed the behind is and I leant on it. The awkward silence was biting my ass!

_What would Russell Howard do? I know!_

"A gay baby is born." I casually said and Tom burst out laughing. His dimple showed too! _Gawguss!_ "I've got an idea." Tom said regaining composer. "Oh yeah? Well, what is dimple boy?" I said teasingly.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. His whisper made me get goose-bumps. Weird them... anyway moving on! So I closed my eyes and almost immediately felt something soft on my lips. It went away quite quickly. Then I realised... "Did you just kiss me?"

I opened my eyes to see him nodding anxious of my reaction. _Fuck it! _I leaped onto him like a cat with rabies and IT WAS JUST A HUG! Sick-minded people. Tut tut.

"I've been waiting for a while for that." I said.

"So are we a couple now?" he asked. A look of shock on his face. "Only if you want to." I said getting flirtier with every word. "Welcome to my life." He smirked.

"Glad to be here." I whispered. "Can I just say that I asked Kieron to do that. I really wanted you to 'sweep me off my feet'" I looked down.

"Have I done it?" he asked. My head shot up like a speeding bullet.

"What?" My voice cracking as the word left my mouth.

"Have I swept you off your feet?" he said again

"Just barely." Tom looked sad; disappointed; like a lost puppy. "I know how to boost it up." His gorgeous face lit up. Dimple showing. Everything just... perfect. I edged closer and kissed him and it was a bloody good one at that!

Tom's Point of View

Our tongues danced around one another's. I slipped my arms around her petite waist. I could feel her muscles twitch with my touch. We pulled back. All we did was... look at each other. Taking in every perfection, every change, everything so them. Always blushing in her case. I noticed how her blue eyes could, to be honest, light up a whole room! Her small, but flattering, nose. Her perfectly curved lips. Of course the hair. Her deep cherry red hair. I removed one of my hands from her waist just to play with her hair. Admittedly I'm not the greatest of hairdressers. "What are you doing?" she asked calmly.

"Looking and playing with your hair."

"I can sense that. When do we come out?" she yelled through the slit in the door.

"When I orgasm. Or you. Your choice."

"Danny! You perv!" I yelled. Ramona just smiled.

"Awkward monk."

"What the hell Ramona?" I was failing to breathe; I was laughing too hard. "Sowy Tommy." She said in a baby voice. She moved closer so we were chest to chest. Then... Danny opened the door. *Sad face*

"Getting nice and cosy are we Tom?" I was probably deep red. Flooding with embarrassment. "You deluded fuckwit!" Ramona scowled.


	12. Chapter 12

**What a game can do to you**

**Chapter 12**

_Recap_

_She moved closer so we were chest to chest. Then... Danny opened the door. *Sad face* _

"_Getting nice and cosy are we Tom?" I was probably deep red. Flooding with embarrassment. "You deluded fuckwit!" Ramona scowled. _

Everyone looked at her. She then stormed her way to her bedroom. BANG! BANG! I was shocked. "Wait! Ramona? Please tell me your alive!" I shouted.

"Yes I'm alive! Liv, Niamh, Abi! Now!" she shouted back. I, and everyone else for that matter, looked at the girls. "Follow us." Olivia said glumly. So we did. We sat down in the living room and waited for one of the girls to say something. "How do we put this?" Niamh mumbled.

"Ramona's got an anger problem." Abi blurted out. _Ramona? One of the calmest girls I've met has an anger problem? _

_That can't be true!_

"Thanks Abi for 'telling' the guys" Niamh said rolling her eyes. Abi just nodded. Cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Can I ask something?" Danny said frustrated. Olivia nodded. "What is a deluded fuckwit? I need to know the meaning of the insult."

"We don't know to be honest. When she gets angry that's how she lets it out; by swearing." I was in a daze. How? How can Ramona have an anger problem? "How?" I mumbled.

"What'd you say Tom?" Niamh said.

"How?" I repeated a bit louder.

"We were shocked to ya know. When we first heard. But again we have no idea. We were to scared to even ask." Olivia explained.

_I wanna go up there._

_I wanna __**ask**_.

**(A/N: That was it sadly the next chapter is the last. Ironically 13 will be a lucky number. Cool! So I would love to see more reviews from anyone and everyone. Please tell your friends that's what I did. Lol!) **


	13. Chapter 13 Last one!

**What a game can do to you**

**Chapter 13**

"I'm going up there." I said standing up. Nobody objected so I made my way up to her room. I knocked lightly on the door and it opened to see Ramona. Not normal Ramona though.

"Hi" she said.

"I came here to see if you were alright."

"That's not what you came here for." She nonchalantly said.

"They told-"

"I asked them to. Come in." She said but when she let me in she did the exact same thing as in the closet; lean on the now closed door. "Brings back memories huh?" I asked now getting closer. "Yeah. Sorry for that."

"I know but we have some unfinished business to attend to, eh, Miss Pilgrim?"

"Yeah. I guess we do" she said as I closed the gap between us both. I kissed her gently but she pulled away and pulled me over to her bed. I looked at her curiously and cautiously.

"For sleep silly. If you want to." She said flirting.

"Of course my darling." I said.

Eventually after 15 minutes of non-stop snogging we lay on the bed. Her laying face down on me which I didn't mind; to be honest, it was really comfortable.

"I love you Ramona."

"I love you too Tom." And we slept there. Like that.

And that's how I fell in love with Ramona Pilgrim.

The End.

**(A/N: Well that's it! I'm working on a new story called 'Dougie Poynter's love luck and f*** all.' The only way you get the story is by reviewing. No reviews on Chapter 13 no Dougie Poynter. So do it. Now. Doooo ittttt!)**


End file.
